Easier to Run
by Temi01
Summary: Ruby and her friend escaping out of tribeworld


**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone **

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

_Chorus_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

_Chorus_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

**Chapter 1 **

**In the Ruby Saloon Ruby was all beat up her face was little swollen her arms were brusied she packed her bags looked at her bags but when she get a glance of the bed she kneel down crying **

**"I loved you I tought you would be mine again I was going to give you a son"Ruby tought touching her face"Your stupid jealousy over my best friend Joey who actually backed away to give us sometime but then you came with another theory"Ruby starts thinking about yesterday night **

**Flash Back**

**Ruby came all happy to see a drunken Slade who laughed Ruby shook his head **

**"Drunk again"Ruby stated as she cleaned up the bottles **

**Slade grabbed his arm"Were where you"he asked **

**"I was with Amber remodeling the hospital"Ruby replied **

**Slade got up a little unstable"Liar you were screwing Joey again"he stated **

**Ruby puts the bottle in a trash can"You know you better lie down you are drunk"Ruby stated **

**Slade goes to Ruby"No wife of mine is talking me like that"Slade pulled Ruby hair sending him to the floor where he places in top of her and starts punching her repeatly Ruby screams in pain but Slade slaps her and breaks his clothes but the screams are heard by two guys who knocked down the door ad grabbed Slade Ruby weakly stands up and runs away Slade tries to follow her but the guys grabbed him **

**End of Flashback**

**Ruby got up and wiped her tears"Joey my best friend you always show me that there's gentlemen in this world if it wasnt for those guys and you I will be dead"she tought zipping her bags **

**Flashback**

**In the mall theres the mallrat are having a good time joking and stuff and a guy dressed like a cowboy but with more comfy pants shirtless stands up she has a phoenix tatto in his back **

**"Uh Oh Joey got up Lex this the time for redeem yourself"Taisan stated as sees Lex standin up **

**"Go on excuse what did call you Sexy Lexy just ask Taisan who's the sexy around"Joey stated **

**The gangs gives a few Ohhhhhs and Lex smiled **

**"Go on birdyboy this time I will slam you hard"Lex goes to Joey and tries to slam **

**Joey stands his ground and goes for a submission but soon a cry for help stops them the gang tries to locate where is coming from Ebony sees Ruby **

**"Joey Ruby is ill there"Ebony goes to hold Ruby who spits blood**

**Joey holds Ruby and cries softly"Ruby who did this"Joey notices a loud noise and Slade appears smiling **

**"Oh so now you want to whole room to go and do an orgy with you filthy w"Slade appears his knucles have blood **

**Joey looks at Slade"You are a f pig and a monster but dont worry I will fix your brain in a second" he stated going to Slade and punching him wich knocks him down Joey goes on top and keeps punching **

**Lex and Jack separates them not before Joey throws a kick to Slade making him loose a teeth **

**"You are going to pay im taking you to a trial all of the peolple here know what you did"Joey struggles with Lex but cant get loose **

**End Flashback**

**Ruby grabs his bag and goes outside her room she goes down the stairs and wipes his tears he takes a peek at Joey who is making sure Slade doesnt appear the room is full of his men ready for everything **

**"Who would have tought the unthinkable was about to happen"Ruby goes down the stairs **

**Flashback**

**Joey is outside Ruby's room in tears Salene holds his hand and touched her face**

**"Easy she is feverish thats all Taisan is taking care of it"Salene hughs him **

**Taisan comes out of the room Joey gives a worried look **

**Taisan smiles to him lifting his head"Lots of waters and rest is a silly thing it will go in a day"**

**"She is been weeks like this"Joey replied **

**"I know but with herbs i gave her she will be fine"Taisan touched his face"Be a good friend and let her rest **

**Joey nodded but soon the screams and shouts on the streets got his attention Lex enters the mall all tired and cacthing his breath **

**"Joey you need to get out of this one is Slade he joined with Mega they are going to kill Ruby no matter what Jay is buying time but he cant holder longer"Lex tries to calm down **

**"Give me the herbs now"Joey stated looking at a shocked Taisan**

**End of flashback**

**Ruby touches Joey who turns happy to see her and hughs her softly **

**"Ready to go"Joey asked **

**"Yeah did you packed the things I told you for trade"Ruby asked **

**"Yes Rubes luckly I found some gas for the car"Joey grabs his bags **

**Ruby smiled but soon a guy gave the alert **

**"Two girls coming J"the guy stated **

**"Are they Slade's"**

**"Dont think so one is tall and brown skined and the other white as paper and short she has blue and pink hair the other one got braids **

**"Ebony and Zandra"Both of them replied looking confused **

**"Let them in if something happens we fight we contain them here"Joey stated waiting for them **

**The guy nodded but was pushed by Ebony who smiled at them Zandra came in all nervous **

**  
"Came to gloat over this"Joey stated **

**Ebony sighed"What you think im happy that Slade beated Ruby Joey im not that crazy"**

**"Then what do you want"Ruby asked **

**"I came to go with you oh a little princess here to"Ebony layed his arm over Zandra who smiled **

**"No no no i cant take of all of you"Joey stated **

**"What you think we are weak"Ebony replied **

**"Ebony you are fighter it is more easy to protect one than three"Joey sighed"I cant believe this bad chick feels sorry for this"**

**"Yeah then bad chick wants to make a deal we will switch jobs Ill protect Ruby and you Zandra"Ebony smiled **

**"Sorry dont trust you"Joey grabbed Ruby hand and walked to the door but soon shouts stop him **

**A guys comes in"Sir Slade found the place he is on his way to here you gotta go now"**

**Ebony smiled naughty"Tick tock little birdy boy time is running out"**

**"Shut up if go now you will be in the middle so dont gloat to much Slade may turn off the brightness in you"Joey replied **

**Ruby looked at Joey who looks nervous all around Zandra start shaking by the shouts and chants coming far **


End file.
